


The Warmest Wedding

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Objection, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Dream and Techno's Wedding is here and it goes pretty well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272





	The Warmest Wedding

It had been around a next since Techno had purposed and the Antarctic Empire was a consent bustle. There was an ongoing discussion about who should be invited. So far they had

-Nikky  
-Puffy  
-Ghostbur & Friend  
-Eret  
-Skeppy  
-Bad  
-Sapnap  
-Geroge  
-Ant  
-Sam  
-Calahan  
-Jack  
-Punz (Pay him for good measure)  
-Karl  
-Everyone in the empire

It was kinda sad that the people from L'manberg were the biggest threat to this wedding but what can you do. The wedding was going to be on that rocky leg they first meet up on when Techno joined the SMP. 

They were gathering resources to make the wedding, the plan was simply to set up the wedding then gather all the people and leave. Fundy was making suits with the help of Ghostbur, Phil was cooking food and Tommy was gathering random things they'd need. Dream and Techno were building the new Antraic Empire HQ in a mountain together.

It was the big day and the world was so happy and bright, everything just seemed that much better. Dream's suit is white is snow with a longer train and delicate embroidery, with a crown of white flowers atop his head he looked awesome. Techno was dressed in classic Antaic empire formal wear, a warm powder blue coat with pristine furs decorating the edge. A sliver crown emblazoned with Diamonds and gold sits proudly atop is his head its counterpart on a fluffy blanket on a table. A group dressed in fur and powder blue suits slips into Dream SMP and soon finds there a way to the mountain top. Phil flys off with Fundy to get the friends, the first to show up Eret in the Strawberry Dress, Nikky comes in a pale pink suit, she's followed by Puffy, Sapnap appeared with Geroge in matching suits, Ghostbur appears with Friend who is wearing a red tye, Skeppy comes with Bad in suits but Bad is wearing a blue tye and Skeppy a red one, Ant appears with a pride flag, Calahan slips in, Sam shows up with the supplies to make a firework display, Karl walks in and gets a kiss form Sapnap, Jack shows up and Punz is last. The wedding kicks off as soon as everyone is in position

"Dream's not wearing his mask, he looks good!"

Sapnap walks Dream down the isle, Eret gives the vows, Tommy and Puffy yeet flowers, Fundy gives the crowns and rings, and it's all going well no one objected.

"OBJECTION!" Yelled Geroge 

Techno pulled out his sword, Fundy is prepared to shot and the whole room has their eyes on Geroge. He pushes Techno away, well-tried.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Techno

Dream lightly glared at the colour blind man. 

"Geroge-"

"Dream follow me!" slurred Geroge, he was a little drunk

Dream glanced back at Techno before following him, soon Geroge was on the ground his Dream yelling at him.

"SEREOSLIY GEROGE ON MY WEDDING!"

Dream stepped back as Sapnap started yelling, the whole thing erupted into chaos. 

"What did he do" asked Techno 

"Tell you later, let's finish this" 

"OKAY NERDS THROW GEROGE OUT AND LET'S GET THIS DONE!" Yelled Techno, the people proceeded to throw him off a cliff into the water.

The wedding resumed as if nothing happened and when the Empire out back to their cramped home they asked

"So what did Gogy do?"

"Kiss me"

"..."

"Looks like he'll be losing one more life" 

"NO!"


End file.
